Disgaea Middle School
by Chagen46
Summary: At the Nether Institute, Evil Academy, You can never expect what's around the corner! No matter how boring the day is, something crazy is bound to come up! This is basically a huge collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1: The first few days.

"Dorm Disgaea: Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Rozalin, Mao, Almaz, Sapphire, Rasberryl, Priere, Pleinar, and Marjoly!"

"Hey, Harly, there's our dorm! Come on, let's go!" Etna called out to Laharl.

"Etna……" Was all Laharl said in response.

"ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH ME, YOU DIGUSTING PERVERT!?!?!"

THAT did the trick. Laharl was quickly jarred back to reality and quickly denied the accusation. (We all know he was dreaming about that anyway). Man, he though, school life's going to be a lot harder on the seventh grade….

Laharl, as well as the people just called out, was just starting the school at the Nether Institute, Evil Academy, which was by far the most prestigious boarding school in the netherworld. Being a boarding school, the headmasters were calling the dorms out, and his dorm, Dorm disgaea, was the last. After the calling, the students were led to their dorms.

When everyone finally got to dorm disgaea, they started to get all of their things out; after all, they were going to be living here.

"Well, what shall we do first?" Sapphire randomly said to break the monotony in the air.

There was a blank silence in the air.

"What is there TO do?" Mao replied to end the silence.

"Well, we could go shopping for weapons and armor." Almaz quickly added.

"Well, it's not coming out of my pocket." Laharl said. "It can come out of Mao's."

"What?" Mao objected. "WHY ME?!"

"Because I don't feel like spending my hard earned money."

"Hard earned?!" Priere said. "Laharl, you are the prince of the Netherworld. You ca literally sit around and do NOTHING and still get , like 20 million Hell every week!"

"Yeah, but I still don't feel like spending it."

Off in the distance, an unknown voice rang out. "Now, miss Salvatore, This shall be your new dorm.

"Okay…"

Etna jumped up at hearing the voice. "Hey, that's the voice of the legendary Vyers, the Dark Adonis!"

"Who, the What?" Mao replied.

Before an answer could be issued, Vyers opened the door.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting," He said in a smooth French accent. " But I have come to escort a new member of your dorm here….Miss Salvatore."

A demon holding his hand put her free hand over her mouth with a look of fright on her face, and said shyly, "Hi…My name is Salvatore….."

"Jesus, just hearing your voice makes me wanna blow my brains out with a pistol." Rasberryl quickly jeered.

Rozalin tossed her a gun. "Here." She said.

"I didn't actually mean it…."

Vyers didn't care about where Beryl meant it or not, for his face changed to one with a look of rage, and quickly retorted. "WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT AS SHORT AS A FIRST GRADER!!!"

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT SHORT!"

Laharl kept a cool face on, and smugly said to Vyers, "Heh, a guy composed of so much fail shouldn't have a name as awesome. How about…Mid-Boss?"

"MID-BOSS!?"

"Yup."

"Well, you cannot change my title, HAHAHA!"

"Yeah, he did, " Priere quickly added. "Look next to your level counter."

Sure enough, Vyrers Title was now "Mid-Boss".

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK!?!?"

"What now, bitch?"

"I'll be back, I swear it!" With that, Mid-Boss left.

After that unusual turn of events, the group decided to go to the weapons shop. On the way, Mao showed them an invention of his.

"It's called a scouter," He said. "It can view an opponent's power level, stats, moves, and equipment."

"Wow, impressiv—OWWW!"

Salvatore had just bumped into a divine Majin and fell on her ass. The Divine Majin simply stopped, than turned around and looked at the group coldly.

"What the hell are you twerps doin, bumpin' into higher peoples?"

"Twerps?" Marjoly Replied. "Where do you get the right to boss us around?"

"Because you little twerps are a bunch of seventh graders, Me , I'm an eighth."

Laharl looked at Mao. "Mao! What does the scouter say about his power level?"

Mao Quickly scanned the Majin.

His level was 9999.

"Oh, my god…."

"What does it say?"

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUS-"

"Hey, you, god damn Twerps!" Mid-Bosses' annoying voice rang again.

"Dammit, you screwed up the joke!" Priere said.

"What? That joke is like, 20 years old!"

"IT'S STILL AWESOME!!"

Marjoly jumped in front of Mid-Boss. "Never fear, I'll stop you with my Omega Fir-"

Before she could finish, Mid-Boss shot Marjoly in the hand with a gun.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT FRENCH FUCK SHOT ME!!!!!!"

"HAHAHA, MODERN TECHNOLOGY SAYS HI, BITCH!!"

"Wait a minute, I thought you were a monster type?" Etna said, incredulous at the sight of Mid-Boss using a gun.

"I upgraded. Anyway, you have not only incurred the wrath of me, you kids have incurred the wrath of the whole eighth grade!"

"Wait….That's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair, bitch!" With that, Mid-boss and the Majin left.

"Wow. We've managed to incur that wrath of an entire grade." Pleinair said.

"Guys," Priere muttered. "Marjoly is still bleeding…."

"Oh, when did you get here, Marjoly?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THAT FRENCH FUCK SHOT ME!!!"

After Marjoly had been healed, the group returned to the dorm.

"We are grade-A fucked."

"I'm back!"

"ALREADY?!?!"

Mid-Boss sure is persistent, eh? Anyway, he quickly smashed the door open, and 3 Petite Orcs were behind him.

"Since I don't want to get my hands dirty killing you trash," Mid-Boss said. "I'll let the Vato Bros. handle it!"

"You got it, boss! You weddo's is gonna die today for pissing off our boss!"

"Mao. Scouter. NOW."

"Over Nine thou-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

"We're fucked…" Rozalin stammered.

"Go kill them, Vato Bros!" With that, Mid-boss left—but not with out shooting Marjoly in the hand again.  
"AH, HE SHOT ME AGAIN!!!!"

"We really are fucked."

"NOT WITH ME!!"

Salvatore jumped in front of the Vato Bros. with a gun in her hand. "They say me and my mother were born with guns in our hands! Let me handle This!" She then pointed the gun at the Vato Bros. "EAT LEAD, YOU AL QUESO MOTHEFUCKERS!!!" She then dumped a bunch of rounds into the Vato Bros.

"Fuck, This bitch means business, Vatos! We gotta retreat!" The Vatos left promptly.

"Wow, Salvatore," Laharl said with a proud voice. "Were did you get the courage to do that?"

"I guess seeing my dorm mates in trouble caused me to get it."

"This won't keep Vyers away forever." Pleinair added. "He'll just keep coming back."

"SO? We live for another day!"

Mao quickly held his hand up high. "OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!"

"DAMMIT, MAO!!!"


	2. Things just never end

Chap.2:Brazos appears!

Mid-Boss went upstairs to the secret observatory that all eighth graders used.

"I hope those Vato Bros. did the job…"

"They didn't."

Mid-Boss looked around to see a galaxy mage standing with a photo in her hands.

"THEY DIDN'T??!?!"

"Yes, but I was able to retrieve this." The mage put the photo in Mid-Boss' hand.

It didn't take long for Mid-Boss to realize how helpful it would be. "Why…..This is that brat Laharl doing a most…..disgusting act possible! Jesus, the man has no dignity!!"

"Knew you would like it. I've already called the school newspaper, and said we may have some 'evidence' against one the schools most….'respected' member."

"Great job. I couldn't have done better myself."

"You couldn't do it, you cocky, narcissistic asshole."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!??!"

"Ditch the French accent."

Before Mid-boss could turn around and deliver swift justice to that whore, she was gone.

"Where did she go? Who was she?"

The next day, Mid-Boss went over to dorm Disgaea. Not in the mood for peaceful negotiations, he smashed the door down and barged his way in.

"Laharl, prince of the Netherworld! You and your bratty friends may have gotten me before, but I have you now?"

"You again?" Laharl said. "I thought I destroyed your pride!"

"It's kinda hard to destroy someone's pride when they don't even have dignity." Rozalin replied.

"Hah, hah, very good joke, Prince. But, did you expect me to have THIS!?!"

Mid-boss held up the photo for the whole dorm to see. Instantly, Laharl's face dropped. There was no way in hell, Mid-boss could have that picture!

"How….did you get your hands on that picture!?"

"One of my subordinates got it."

"You know," Pleinair said in response. "It's kinda sad that your subordinates do a better job than you…."

"Just shut up!" Mid-Boss retorted. "Anyway, this picture will be submitted to the school newspaper unless you guys all get on the ground, praise me, and kiss my ass—literally!"

"I didn't know your were gay." Etna jokingly said.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Anyway," Laharl interjected. "I wouldn't do that in a million years."

"Then the photo will be submitted to the newspaper!"

"Not if I steal it first!"

"Hah,ha steal it from me? My god, you have no dignity!!! I'll tell you what. I'll give you kids an extra day to decide. Should I not have your answers by then, it will be submitted automatically!" With that Mid-Boss left.

"…What shall we do?" Mao nervously said. "We can't fight him…."

"You should have just let me shoot him!" Salvatore yelled.

"You use guns to solve everything….."

While the dorm was considering what to do, Mid-Boss went back into the observatory.

"I see that you have returned, Vyers." An unknown voice called out.

"Yes."

"Has everything been going well?"

"It seems."

"Good."

"But why Laharl? Why don't we try to find dirt on the whole dorm?"

"That would be difficult. Besides, if one member of a dorm loses their reputation the whole dorm will lose its rep, and that holds even stronger for someone popular, like Laharl."

"I guess so…." Mid-Boss then left.

"…I dearly hope you know what those kids can do when angry, Vyers….."

The next day, Dorm Disgaea decided on what to do.

They were going to fight.

With everything in place, the group went to where Mid-Boss had told them to go. When they were there, they saw him standing on a desk.

"SO, what is your final decision?"

Mao put his hand up in the air. "We are going to fight."

"Well, your idiocy exceeds your power. Prepare to die!" Mid-Boss then laid his eyes on Pleinair. "And I think you shall be the first one to go!"

"You're not harming a girl as beautiful as her!"

Before Mid-Boss could even blink, a white orb was thrown onto him. It then exploded into a flash of bright white light.

"A holy orb, made of pure angelic power!" The unknown voice yelled. :No demon could survive it for long!"

When the light subsided, Mid-Boss was nowhere to be found.

"What just happened?" Pleinair stammered.

"Why, I just saved you!"

A boy jumped down in front of Pleinair. He had an uncanny similarity to Pleinair. His eyes were red like hers, and his hair was cut the exact same way as well, except his was red. He had pair of two "wolf/fox ears" on his head, and a stuffed fox on his back, along with a sheath containing dual swords. He had a T-shirt on that was black with two fire balls crossing and the words, "I do my own fireballs." Below, made to look like fire. Hi had normal jeans on, except that they were black with a red stripe running down them that looked like it was on fire.

"Why do you look so much like me?" Pleinair asked.

"I'm part of your species, of course!" The boy replied.

Pleinair had a look of confusion on her face. "What? My species….I'm part of a unique species?"

The boy had the same look of confusion of his face. "You mean….you have no recollection of your past?"

"No…."

"I'll tell you once we get to a safe place. By the way, my name's Brazos."

The dorm proved to be a perfect place. Inside, Brazos started to explain everything.

"Pleinair, you and I both come from a unique village up in the mountains. You were the princess of that village, and you were destined to marry the prince of our village. However, when you were about 1 year old, a group of thieves infiltrated the village, kidnapped you, and killed the prince. After that, we don't know what happened. As for me, I'm just a normal boy. Two years ago, I became motivated to find you, and see how your life is. We are supposed to live our whole lives inside the village, and that is why you never see one of us outside. Not only was I motivated to find you, but I wanted to see what the outside world was like. It has been a harsh journey, for I had no one to rely on, and had come inches from death. But, I told myself, as long as I get to see you, Princess, it would all be worth it. And…..now…I've finally found you, Princess….I'm so happy….to see….that you're alive …." Brazos then put his hand forward. "Now that you're here, may you please……take these hands….that hands…of a normal boy, and tell me whether or not….you're happy."

Pleinair couldn't move for a little while. Eventually, she put her hand into Brazos' and then hugged him. "I don't know why, but….Having you around makes me happy…"

"That is all I wish. I could die tomorrow, and it would be fine with me , for now I know that you were happy."

"Brazos, don't say that! I've been lonely my whole life, and now that you're here, there's finally someone like me! For you to die, would…..destroy me."

"Okay, Princess."

The others were silent for a long time.

"I don't know what to say…" Was all Etna could put forth.

"Now," Brazos said. "Let us rest."

The next day, Brazos was up unusually early. Pleinair happened to get up at the same time, and asked Brazos what he was doing.  
"Making your breakfast."

"Brazos….Why are treating me like royalty?"

"You are royalty."

"But, you're not a slave by any means."

"No, but it is my duty to be your vassal."

"No, it's not! Anyway, are you even going to this school?"

"Yes, I got accepted two weeks ago. The tuition is paid by my rich uncle."

"Well….. You even in this dorm?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"But you're a princess!"

"Anyway, what's with the stuffed fox on your back?"

"His name's Suguru. Don't you have a stuffed animal?"

"Yes…Usagi"

"Each person of the village receives a stuffed animal based off of the type of animal they have an affinity with. You a connected to the rabbit, while I'm connected to the fox."

"I see…"

"Sorry to barge on you romantic conversation, but I hear you kicked Mid-Boss' sorry ass?"

Pleinair and Brazos looked over at the voice at the door. The galaxy mage Mid-Boss had been talking to was there."

"Who are you?" Pleinair asked.

"My name," The mage replied, is Serenanza Mellitus. I'm the subordinate of Vyers that found that photo."

"So it was you?"

"Yeah. Anyway, the eighth grade would like to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?"

Serenanza, Pleinair, and Brazos looked around to see that everybody had woken up.

"Yes," Serenanza said. "To tell you the truth, we hate Mid-Boss more than you do. But, he's just so overbearingly powerful, we can't stand up to him."

"What can we do that you can't?" Raspberryl asked.

"You hold an amazing power inside your bodies. Problem is, you haven't unlocked it. But don't worry, just think about ultimate power when you attack, and it should come to you…we hope…"

"Okay…"

`Later that day, Mid-boss went back to the secret observatory.

"Where are you, oh idiotic disembodied voice?"

"I give you everything, and yet you continue to mock me?!"

"'Everything', huh? Where's the slut with big titties and who sucks like a vacuum?"

"I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU THAT WITH SERENANZA?!?"

"Who the hell is Serenanza?!"

"THAT GALAZY MAGE WHO GAVE YOU THE PHOTO!"

"Oh…."

Just that moment, Serenanza came in, with Dorm Disgaea is tow, pretending to be captured.

"Ahhhh," said Mid-Boss. "I see that you have returned with those brats captured."

"Obviously," Serenanza replied. "Considering that you couldn't do it."

"OH, SHUT UP!!!!"

"Here they are….. but not so fast! You're going down, Mid-Boss!" Serenanza and Dorm Disgaea then jumped into battle positions, ready to destroy Mid-Boss.

"A surprise attack!" Mid-boss commented. "How very un-honorable and un-dignified!"

"And you have dignity?" Mao jeered.

"SHUT UP, YOU F**KING NERD!!!!....anyway, I knew it all along!"

"No you didn't." Laharl retorted.

"Yeah, I did!"

"See? No dignity." Mao commented.

"SHUT UP!"  
"But it's just so much fun to torture you…"

Mid-Boss, not going to give up, decided to call some backup as well.

"Oh, disembodied voice, come forth!"

"I already have."

"That's…… Master Big Star's voice!" Salvatore said.

"Ahhhh…" Mid-Boss sighed. "DO you ever shut up?"

"No."

"I thought so. Anyway, Master Big Star, are you ready to kill some people?"

"Yes….. but, the one who will die…… is you!"


	3. What the Hell?

Mo' chaps.

This introduces a new thing: SKits. They're like a little joke to get ya' started. They're kinda like a comic strip. They're really short, and have NOTHING to do with the story at all. They're there for a little laugh, so ignore em' if ya' want to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.3: What the hell?

Episode intro:

Mao: Welcome to disgaea Middle school!

Laharl: You sure are happy today…what is this anyway?

Mid-Boss: You don't know? This is the episode preview, where we talk about the episode our faithful readers are about to read!  
Laharl: Who the hell invited you in?

Mao: We have faithful readers?

Mid-boss: Anybody can come in, and I hope we do.

Mao: Why hasn't this aired before?

Mid-Boss: Before?

Mao: Uh… the first two chapters?

Mid-Boss: Cable issues.

Skit time!

(Laharl is reading a newspaper. Mao walks up to him.)

Mao: What're ya' doin'?

Laharl: Reading about the little tidbits of info on the men who have lost their lives.

Mao: Obituaries?

Laharl: Wedding announcements.

Skit time over. Starting story:

"What?????!!!" Mid-Boss yelled as he found out his own master had abandoned him.

"Yes," The dis-embodied voice replied. "I, Master Big Star, have come to put you down!" Within an instant, Master Big Star had appeared.

"Wow, you know you're pathetic when your own master goes against you." Rozalin said.

"Just shut-up!" Mid-Boss quickly retorted, as usual.

"By the way, I freed the people you had captured." Master Big Star intervened.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mid-Boss screamed. "MY STASH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow, not only do you fail, but you also capture little boys and abuse them." Etna jeered.

"I DO NOT CAPTURE LITTLE BOYS AND ABUSE THEM!!!!"

"Yup, you totally don't…" Etna said in a sarcastic tone.

"Augghhh….. Dammit Master Big Star, you backstabbing bastard!"

"Is is backstabbing if I planned to do it?" Master Big Star questioned, even though the question seemed to be directed to nobody.

"HUHHH????" Everyone else immediately said.

"Yes," Master Big Star said. "Mid-Boss is actually a ninth grader that comes over here to 'volunteer', but actually uses it to abuse students here. I schemed to take him down, so I took the guise of a 'master' and waited for the right time to strike."

Mid-Boss said nothing.

"You just got triple-owned." Marjoly said to break the silence.

"See, Mid-Boss? Everyone hates you!" Serenanza added.

"I will get revenge! ADONIC BUSTER!!!!!"

"COOL A SUPER MOVE!!!"

Everyone instantly turned to see a fallen angel walk up, along with some unfamiliar faces.

"Oh no, Ms. Love freak is here…" Laharl said with clear dread on his voice.

"Flonne…." Etna said.

"Yes, it's me!" Flonne yelled enthusiastically. " And these here are my friends, Axel, Asagi, and Marona!"

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, BITCH!!!" Asagi instantly said to counteract what Flonne had just blurted out.

"Seriously, how do you guys put up with her?" Marona said while breathing heavily. "I mean, I'm pretty nice, but this woman is….just….." She then collapsed on the floor.

"We have ways." Laharl replied.

"WHY IN NO ONE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!?!?!"  
"BECAUSE YOU FAIL HARD, THAT'S WHY!" Everyone instantly replied.

"Anyway," Asagi blurted out. "I'm going to be the main character of this story, by hook or by crook!"

"No way, I'm going to be the main character!" Mao retorted.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about Mid-Boss' special attack?" Salvatore commented.  
"Oh yeah. What fail-tastic attack did you do?"Mao said to Mid-Boss.

"I ,the Dark-Adonis, just brought the moon down on your head!" Mid-Boss promptly replied.  
"YOU CAN DO THAT!?!?!?" Everyone instantly yelled.

"Hm….Not bad, maybe you don't fail as much as we thought." Rozalin replied.

Mid-Boss, clearly flattered by the remark, replied, "Ahh…but of course!"

"You fail."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Uh….Mid boss…." Etna said. "Won't YOU be hit by the moon, should it fall?"

There was a blank silence, and Mid-Boss' face just dropped.

"….Bu….But, wait! You can't hit yourself with a magic skill in Disgaea!"  
"Yeah, well we're playing 'reality'. Ever heard of it?"

"He obviously hasn't, considering how much fail he's comprised of." Laharl commented.

"UH……"

"At least you'll die with us."

"….I shall leave for now…. But make no mistake, I shall be back!" With that, Mid-Boss disappeared itnto the blackness of the night.  
"Pussy." Mao commented.

"Chapter over already?" Priere pouted. " I didn't even have a speaking role…"  
"Neither did I, bitch, but I'm not crying." Axel replied.

"He'll be back…. Dammit, we can't kill him." Almaz said.

"Hey, what about the moon falling?" Sapphire blurted out.

There was a blank silence.

"OH SHI-" Everyone instantly said.

Next Episode Preview:

Raspberryl: Well, hello everybody! This is where we talk about the upcoming episodes!

Mao: And unlike our piece of shit parents, we actually TALK about the next episode!

Almaz: I don't think It's a good Idea to insult your parents.

Laharl: Anyway, on the next episode, I manage to lose my legendary porno magazine!

Etna: What's so legendary about it?  
Laharl: It's the first issue of any porno magazine to have angels in it!

Flonne: Oh, no, don't tell me angels have succumbed to the evil that is porn…

Mao: You wouldn't understand, you vagina-bearer.

Flonne: HEY!

Adell: Whoa, Angels? I gotta see this!

Mao: Yeah, they don't make em' like that in the netherworld.

Master Big Star: But, Laharl has lost it!  
Mao: Dammit, Laharl!

Laharl: I JUST SAID I LOST IT!!!

Almaz: Anyway, Disgaea middle school, episode 4: The lost porno catastrophe! Can Laharl find his legendary porno before the school finds out? Or will the girls stop him? Tune in next time to find out!


	4. Never ending stupidity and crazieness

Chap.4: Hentai must be located! Zane it up!

Episode preview:

Mid-Boss: Welcome, all readers! I present you with the fourth chapter in the Disgaea: Middle School fanfiction!

Mao: You again!?? ALRIGHT, WHO KEEPS LETTING THIS FUCKER IN HERE!??

Marona: Geeze read the contract. Everybody can go anywhere, provided they are a part of the story!

Mao: YEAH, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THIS SON-OF-A-BITCH CAN GO WHEREVER HE PLEASES!!!

Skit:

(Brazos and Pleinair are relaxing on a bed)

Brazos: Princess?

Pleinair: Yes, Brazos?

Brazos: Princess, did you know, in order for me to be your vassal, I have to have sex with you?

Pleinair: Nice try, but no.

Brazos: DAMMIT!!

Let the chapter begin:

Etna, Axel, Adell, Mao, and Rozalin were al, relaxing in the dorm after a long day of school. Being able to just kick back and relax was their favorite part of the day, and they enjoyed it. Better yet, it was Friday, so they didn't even have to worry about homework.

"Ahh…… Friday. It's the most awesome school day!" Rozalin commented.

"Yeah, ya' don't have to worry about the minor details…." Etna said.

"What's a minor detail to you?"

"Oh….Harlie."

"MY NAME IS LAHARL!!!!"

Everyone looked over to see Laharl walking, fuming at Etna's comment. "And, I'm not a minor detail!!"

"Well, beauty—and probably value—is in the eye of the beholder, they say!" Axel jeered.

"WHAT AM I, SOME KIND OF PRICELESS VASE!!!??"

Etna slyly hid a laugh. "Well, you have the mental capacity of one."

Laharl dashed right up to her, barely able to contain his anger. "Well, at least I'm large!"

"He's probably small." Adell said.

"HEY!"

"Whoa, calm down…"

Laharl jumped to the top of a bookcase and held a sword high up over his head. "This is no time to be playing! I have lost something extremely valuable!"

Mao walked over to the bookcase and knocked it over. Laharl was thrown to the ground, and smashed into a set of books.

"Oh…..Pleinair's not gonna like that…" Adell said with a tinge of fear.

Mao walked over to the downed Laharl. "Well, what have you lost?"

"He lost his manliness." Axel joked.

"I have lost something much worse than that!" Laharl yelled as he got up from the fall. "I….have lost my celestia hentai magazine!!"

There was a blank silence.

"And?" Adell randomly blurted to end the uneasy silence.

Laharl instantly got fuming mad. "AND!?!?!?" He raged. "THAT MAGAZINE IS LEGENDARY!!! IT'S THE FIRST EVER EDITION OF 'PLAYANGEL'!!!!!!"

"Okay, now give us a reason to find it."

"What happened, Adell? In chapter 3's end episode preview, you really wanted to see it!"

"Rozalin will beat the shit out me if she finds me masturbating…."

"That I will." Rozalin agreed.

Laharl's face sank. "..FINE! 50,000 HL to everybody who assists me!"

That helped. The whole dorm decided to help; in fact a lot of things had gotten stolen as well. Within an hour, the whole dorm was organized.

"Well, demons and angels?" Laharl said to the whole crew.

"Don't forget humans…" Almaz weakly mumbled.

"It seems that quite a few things had gotten stolen from us! Therefore, we must make every effort to find the captor!"

"What about Mid-Boss?" Asagi suggested.

"Indeed, that was the first per—err, demon I was going to sugg—

"I am indeed here, already!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Mid-Boss already was there. He had a few ghosts with him.

"Already?" Flonne said.

"You really like getting insulted, don't you?" Marona mumbled.

Mid-Boss jumped to the crew and quickly made a dramatic pose.

"Now, I, the Dark Adonis, have come to teach you kids something: My fellow Demons, Angels, and Humans! Do not be deceived the turmoil of the outside world! Follow your mind's eye! Believing in your rudimentary senses shall only lead to your downfall!"

There was a blank silence.

In unison, the whole crew exclaimed. "WHAT!?"

Mid-Boss returned to normal. "Well, I'll, just say this: the demon you are looking for is a boy named Zane. You will find him on the top floor of the school, on a balcony.

"Why didn't you just say that before!?" The whole dorm replied.

Needless to say, the whole dorm went to the Balcony, as Mid-Boss had said. As they walked up the winding stairs, they heard a 13-year-old boy's voice.

"Oh, it's no...no...nothing…. I have everything you wanted.

When they got up there, the boy turned around in fright. He definitely looked strange. He resembled Priere a lot, with his hair cut the same way but black instead of red, and he had the same horns. Not only that, but he had somewhat of a similar face. He wore a simple Black T-shirt that had a purple motif, and jeans. His hands were covered in a purple energy.

"Whoa, it's like looking at a dude version of Priere!" Marjoly commented.

"Just who are you, stealer?" Axel asked with a demanding voice.

The boy continued to act very frightened. "…..I…I…I mean…my…name….is….Za…Za….Zane…."

"Wow, this guy's a pussy." Mao said.  
"Please, I only did this for that Dark….Adonis….gu….guy…."

"Wait a minute, if Mid-Boss told you to do this, then why did he tell us where you are?" Etna commented at the paradoxical situation.

"Ahhhhh. Because, I tricked you!!!!"

Mid-boss all of a sudden jumped on the scene. "You see, I tricked you. I hired that Zane guy to steal the goods, so you would come looking for him, and I could strike while you're surprised!"

Like what usually happens after Mid-Boss says something crazy, there was pretty damn blank silence.

"Really?" Mao said.

"Come on, man, get some plans that make sense!" Adell commented.

"Yeah; I mean you plan is paradoxical…" Etna said then trailed off.

"….And we're no longer surprised." Laharl finished.

Mid-Boss cockily laughed. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! That doesn't matter-"

"THEN WHY DID YOUR PLAN INVOLVE A SURPRISE ATTACK?!??!"

"You see, that is the surprise attack! I told that I was planning a surprise attack, thus destroying any chance of that happening. But, now you are confused, so I can still do a surprise attack!"

"Oh, my god, your idiocy is incredible." Pleinair commented.

"NEVER MIND THAT! THIS IS REVENGE FOR THOSE OTHER TIMES!!!!"

"Ugh, how do we get ourselves in these situations?" Rozalin sighed.

Next episode preview:

Mao: Well, Mr. Mid-Faggot wants to fight us, eh? THEN BRING IT! I'LL USE THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO TRANSFORMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laharl: Wait a minute, this isn't sonic!

Mao: Now, super Mao shall obliterate Mid-Boss!

Etna: Why can't I do that!?

Mao: Everyone, I shall defeat Mid-Boss. Just stay far away! Next, on Disgaea X, episode 5, Super Mao appears! GET READY FOR ONE HELL OF A THROWDOWN!!!

Adell: Dude, are you even listening to us?!


End file.
